


【盾冬】Fallen and Escape

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 獸人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 獅子獸人Steve/白狼獸人Bucky不那麼快樂的童話故事





	【盾冬】Fallen and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 【盾冬十日談】的活動文，   
活動主題：自然 黑暗版

【盾冬十日谈】Fallen and Escape  
活动主题：自然 黑暗版

0.  
當獅子的震天怒吼傳進了森林深處時，躺在泥土地上的白狼微微顫了顫眼皮。

1.  
Steve小心地扒開那些堆在洞穴口的樹枝，走進隱密的穴內，把口中叼著的白狼輕輕放在那塊鋪上鬆軟雜草的泥地上，憂心地舔著他起伏微弱的胸膛。  
全身血跡斑斑，幾乎找不出一處完整肌膚的白狼逐漸褪去毛皮，幻化成一名棕髮青年躺臥在地。Steve見狀亦跟著變回人形，在青年身邊跪了下來，仔細觀察他的傷勢，同時從一旁被擺放整齊的植物堆中挑出合用的藥草，在嘴裡嚼爛了後敷到那些還在汩汩地滲血的傷口，半晌後血止住了，Steve伸手輕撫青年的頭髮，而青年終於有了睜開眼睛的氣力，音量極低地喊他名字：「Steve…...」  
『Bucky，我在這裡。』Steve彎腰讓青年更看清楚他：『我們在一個很安全的地方，別擔心。』  
「嗯......」Bucky似乎連喘氣的力氣都沒有，Steve極為憂心，正打算從一旁的藥草堆裡再挑出一些藥時，卻聽到Bucky說：「Steve…...我們......也許......該走了。」  
Steve愣了愣，低頭望向Bucky即使虛弱，卻極為堅定的眼神。

他和Bucky已經認識十年了，初識時他們都還是剛從幼崽蛻變成成獸的初成熟獸人，剛找到接受他們領導的獸群，在一場領地的談判中，從對立的雙方變成朋友。

獸群與獸人的關係向來微妙，從智力到體力都遠勝獸群的他們，雖然人數稀少，但從來不愁沒有獸群接納。獸群需要優秀的獸人領導他們爭城掠地，而不被人類接納的獸人也需要靠著獸群建立歸屬，只有極少數沒有群居屬性的獸人會獨立於獸群之外。  
然而即使每個獸群都希望獲得優秀的獸人領導，但雙方終究認為彼此並非同一種族。獸人雖然數量稀少，生育力薄弱，但無論人型化後是男是女皆可孕育後代，種族素質又較獸群高出一大截；獸人可與人類交配，但獸人的後代只會是純種人類或獸人，從很多方面而言，獸人與人類的距離比獸人與獸群近得多。  
無論獸人與獸群多麼需要彼此，雙方實際上都無法把對方當成亦我族類。

Bucky在狼群中的地位更加尷尬。他的獸型是極為罕見的白狼，雖屬於灰狼種族，卻僅是傳說中玄之又玄的優越生物。灰狼群中始終流傳著白狼的傳說，關於白狼的現身對灰狼群能帶來多大的好處，灰狼群如何在白狼獸人的帶領下一躍而成森林之霸主等等等，這些傳說使得眾狼對白狼獸人始終抱持著又畏又妒的情緒，他在狼群中甚至比其他獸人更為孤單。  
直到他遇見Steve。

他們是在一場領地的鬥爭中認識的。  
森林中有塊歸屬權不明的地，因地屬偏遠，溪流乾涸，草木不豐，向來沒有太多動物聚集，並非理想的獵場。但森林近年來遷入了數群肉食動物，尤以竟有兩名獸人領導的鬣狗群最為惱人。他們在原居獸群的領地邊緣打游擊，襲擊草食動物群，甚至挑起相鄰獸群的劇烈鬥爭。  
Steve和Bucky代表各自的獸群前來談判，卻出乎意料地墜入愛河。

愛河呀，Bucky想著這個他偶然聽來的詞，深以為然。  
那就是一條無人知曉的河，靜靜流過原先悄然無聲的貧瘠大地。於是泥裡開出了花，水裡游進了魚；沒曾想過的欣然浮上河面，凝結的死寂呼吸到氧氣。

Bucky一直很小心地依照身處的團體轉換他的形體，或是完全的獸或是完全的人，他始終覺得自己是被割裂的。但在Steve身邊時，他盡可以隨心所欲。

有時他以狼形的身體躺在Steve大腿上，享受他修長的手指伸進綿密的厚毛裡，輕按他溫熱的皮膚；有時他趴在雄獅的寬背上，任憑那金色的長毛刺得他赤裸的肌膚發癢。  
「你愛我嗎？」Bucky時不時喃喃地問，Steve不一定每次都會以言語回答，卻一定會給他一個溫柔綿長的吻。

日子如果能以這種節奏重複，Bucky也願意忍受其他任何已經微不足道的憂傷。

2.  
『決議通過。』Steve面無表情拋下這話，轉身就走。獅群餘下的母獅與幼獅面面相覷，有兩隻母獅快速跟上他的步伐。  
「Steve，你知道我們沒必要介入狼群和鬣狗的協議或爭執。」Natasha跟著Steve走向岩石背後，率先開口。  
「更甚者，我們可以漁翁得利。」Peggy接話：「Rumlow不是個優秀的領導者，他不過是擅於煽動，灰狼選擇他，是自尋死路。」  
「他們不可能公平地共享獵場，我們不用等太久。」

Steve瞪著她們，一言不發。Natasha欲言又止地看了Peggy一眼，Peggy乾脆地說：「白狼無法融入狼群的，自始至終，狼群都不是真心臣服。」  
『難道你們對我是真心臣服嗎？』Steve冷冷回答：『獸群與獸人互相利用，好歹該有一點合作道德。』

不再理會Natasha和Peggy，Steve幾個大步，轉身已把她們拋在身後。

Steve走得很遠很遠，當他回頭望向如今的森林時，只感覺一片絕望瀰漫。

如今污名遠播的黑暗森林原先並不是黑暗森林，它也曾是繁花遍野，百色斑斕的樂園。  
那時的獸群各自畫界，互不侵犯。獸人們彼此協調著狩獵的範圍，維持著自己族群的溫飽與森林的正常循環。直到半年前，遠方的鬣狗試圖遷入，與森林內原先的獸群發生一次又一次的爭執，Steve帶領的獅群已經擊退他們數次，卻無法澆熄他們的野心。因鬣狗不守規矩的殘殺濫捕，其他動物紛紛逃離森林，對肉食動物而言，食物來源大量減少，鬣狗群便意圖聯合灰狼，再度侵入獅群領域。  
他們看準了狼群的貌和神離，帶來了灰狼獸人Rumlow，直接對Bucky的權威發起挑戰。

Steve眼看Bucky的日漸憔悴，不忍地提出帶他遠走的建議。他的獅群有幾隻幼獅即將成為成獅，即使不是獸人，也有能力照料整個獅群。早已對獸人與獸群的尷尬關係不勝厭煩的Steve想要帶Bucky離開，回到他出生的故鄉，Bucky卻對狼群的未來憂心忡忡。  
日前，灰狼群通過協議，由Rumlow取代Bucky成為獸人領導，Steve帶著絕望的Bucky回巢，他只是一言不發。沒人想到的是，Bucky會嘗試對Rumlow發起突擊。

3.  
深夜的狼嚎原是黑暗森林的習以為常，而那夜Steve卻被狼嚎驚醒，翻過身發現觸手所及一片冰冷，內心重重一沈。  
他化作獅形，朝狼嚎的方向狂奔而去，內心一遍遍祈禱，還來得及。

Bucky差點死在他曾經為其勞心勞力多年的狼群之中，Steve闖進狼群是冒著極大的風險，內心做好的最壞準備是跟Bucky死在一起。所幸狼群沒有追上來，他叨著Bucky繞了一大圈，回到兩人的巢。  
「也許我們該走了，也許我們不屬於任何一個群體。」Bucky的眼神空蕩蕩的，令Steve內心狠狠一疼。  
『我屬於你，你也屬於我，Buck。』Steve堅定地說，Bucky微眨了眨眼望向他，Steve低頭吻掉他眼角的淚：『天涯海角，我們哪裡都可以去。』

4.  
很多年後，Steve偶爾還會在街頭巷尾的傳說故事中，聽到黑暗森林的名字。

那個森林已經成為無獸居住的荒蕪之地，成為鬼故事裡受到詛咒的詭林。Steve在人家隨意地問起「你知道黑暗森林嗎」時，總是笑著搖搖頭：『我還沒去過那麼遠的地方呢。老闆，你今天的豬肉新鮮嗎？我想給我家老伴煎一塊。』然後提著一天的收穫往回家的方向走。

大道盡頭，紅磚綠瓦，那個炊煙裊裊的平房才是他的人生。

Steve加快了腳步，把一切恐怖故事都拋在背後。


End file.
